Love-Shack
by Eyrian1494
Summary: Sumika aún no sabe cómo definirse. Tal vez lo descubra gracias a la chica del vestido amarillo que ha conocido en el club “Love Shack”


I'm Coming Out 

Otro sábado noche que Akemiya y Lotte la convencían a salir con ellos al "Love-Shack" la discoteca gay y drag más famosa del centro Tokio. Sumika no era muy partidaria de las fiestas, pero había decidido mostrar su apoyo incondicional a sus amigos en su nueva aventura como drags.

-Algún día tienes que probarlo- le comentó Lotte mientras daba los últimos retoques con el peine a su barba falsa, después de esperar a que se secase - En realidad te bastaría con maquillarte, ya casi vistes como un drag king- acabó riéndose mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en ella y su atuendo. Una camisa abierta con una camiseta debajo.

-Muy graciosa Lotte - respondió con sarcasmo mientras se recogía el pelo con una pinza. Ya sabía que hacia demasiado calor en ese local así que ya iba precavida.

-Podrías maquillarte un poco al menos, nunca sabes dónde vas a encontrar al amor de tu vida - la voz de Akemiya salió a través de la puerta del baño, donde estaba acabando de vestirse.

-¿Cómo pretendes que encuentre al amor de mi vida en un bar gay? - prácticamente se desplomó en el sillón de la sala, colocando las piernas en el reposabrazos.

-People are bi Sumika- le contestó Lotte girándose para mirarla a la cara directamente. Automáticamente se oyó un "¡Amén hermana!" Desde el baño y la morena solo pudo girar los ojos con un profundo suspiro.

Llegaron casi un cuarto de hora antes de la actuación y como los días anteriores Sumika cogió sitio para verlo todo desde la barra. Puntual como siempre, las luces se encendieron en el escenario mientras se apagaban en el resto del lugar, indicando que comenzaba el espectáculo. Comenzó a sonar la canción de la que el lugar cogía el nombre. Al parecer, "Love Shack" era el himno de aquel lugar. Y no le desagradaba para nada esa canción.

La sala a pesar de ser bastante amplia estaba repleta, y todos estaban pendientes del escenario que tenía una gran bandera arcoíris detrás a modo de forillo.

Las actuaciones duraron una hora, como solía ocurrir incluyendo las canciones de presentación y despedida donde decían los nombres de cada drag. Normalmente utilizaban un nombre artístico. Akemiya-kun se hacía llamar Akemi y Lotte-chan se llamaba Charlie-M. A ella le parecieron raros en un principio, pero después de oír el nombre del resto vio que eran de los más normales.

Había aplaudido hasta dejarse las manos rojas con las actuaciones de sus amigos, que tras acabar de actuar estaban sacándose fotos con el resto de drags para ponerlas por las paredes del local. Una tradición que al parecer hacían desde la apertura de aquel lugar al juzgar por cómo había paredes repletas de marcos colgados.

Como los sábados anteriores, mientras la pista de baile se llenaba de gente y los altavoces vibraban con todo tipo de canciones LGBT y otras del momento, Sumika se quedaba en la barra y bebía esperando a sus amigos. Antes de salir en dirección al local le habían avisado de que tardarían más en llegar aquella noche. Así que Sumika esperaba no aburrirse demasiado.

Se giró a mirar la pista y allí a varias parejas de hombres y de mujeres bailando mientras sonaba "I Follow Rivers" y como las semanas anteriores se puso a reflexionar sobre ella misma, intentando descubrir algo en ellos que no entendía en ella. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy cómoda yendo a "Love Shack", a pesar de eso Sumika nunca había sentido atracción por nadie antes. Ni hombres, ni mujeres. Eso la hacía un lío, aunque tanto Akemiya como Lotte le habían dicho que no debía forzarse, que se descubriría cuando llegara el momento. Pero aún así… comenzaba a sentir impaciencia.

Tras un suspiro y acabar con su cerveza se giró para pedir otra a la camarera.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, pensando en los temas que le quedaban por estudiar sobre "Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo" y "Depresión Crónica". Sus exámenes se acercaban y no podía permitirse perder la beca de estudios.

Agarró el botellín helado con los dedos, estaba a punto de darle el primer sorbo cuando una chica castaña consiguió hacerse hueco a su lado. Las camareras del local no paraban de caminar a zancadas de un lado a otro de la barra atendiendo todas las comandas y a pesar de que la chica castaña agitara la mano para llamar su atención, era demasiado pequeña para que la vieran.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Sumika se acercó más a la barra para llamar la atención de la camarera más alta, y así consiguió que se parara delante. Le bastó con señalar a la chica para que la camarera de pelo corto la entendiera.

-Cuatro shots de ron miel, por favor- la oyó gritar lo más alto que pudo, para intentar superar la música, al parecer el oído hecho de la camarera la entendió y fue a servirle. La muchacha giró su cabeza para mirarla mientras Sumika llevaba el botellín a sus labios - Gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada, solo espero que todo eso no sea para ti sola- le respondió de broma sonriéndole y cuando se giró para quedar de frente a ella se fijó en el vestido amarillo de la chica, que le llegaba por la rodilla y tenía un escote en pico que extrañamente le llamó la atención. Bueno, qué mujer no se fija en el escote de otra para comparar.

Oyó la risa nerviosa de la castaña mientras se giraba para quedar frente por frente. Cuando la camarera acabó de servirle los shots, la única respuesta de la chica de vestido fue agarrar los shots y bebérselos uno a uno y uno detrás del otro. Sumika solo pudo seguir con la mirada el recorrido de los vasos hasta que acabó y vio que le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó un poco mientras la otra chica pedía otro shot.

-Disculpa, si estas intentando ligar conmigo, no me interesa- le dijo haciendo que la morena se sonrojara- Pero te lo agradezco – giró la cara para mirarla un momento con una sonrisa amable.

-¡No, no es eso!- negó con las manos – Yo ni siquiera soy… bueno… - se rascó el cuello inconscientemente – Vengo acompañando a mis amigos drags, apoyo moral ya sabes.

-Oh… vaya, perdona – vio el sonrojo seguramente de vergüenza de la otra chica – como estamos en un bar gay, y vistes así, y me has mirado de arriba abajo pues yo pensé… - comenzó a explicar en una bocanada de aire y con una mano Sumika la paró.

-A ver, estoy aquí por mis amigos drags, visto así porque… bueno siempre he vestido así y te he mirado antes porque me gusta tu vestido, yo nunca me lo pondría pero… – dio un sorbo largo a la cerveza intentando mirar a otro lado un momento – te he preguntado si estás bien porque o tienes mucha tolerancia al alcohol o estás intentando emborracharte por algo.

-¿Eres vidente o algo así? – levantó la cara para mirarla de frente levantando una ceja perfectamente perfilada. Sumika fue consciente entonces de que las separaba casi media cabeza de altura.

-Más o menos, estudio psicología- hizo un gesto al pasar la camarera señalando la botella para pedir otra – si quieres puedes contarme lo que te pasa.

-Gracias , pero no quiero arruinarte la noche con mis problemas – la camarera les trajo las bebidas y la castaña agarró el vaso acercándolo a ella.

-No me molesta, mis amigos están ocupados con el resto de drags – dio un sorbo mientras encogía los hombros – Si yo fuera tú aprovecharía ahora que aún no tengo el título y no puedo cobrarte – eso provocó la risa de la chica de vestido, que suspiró mirando la barra de madera.

-Mi novia me ha dejado hoy – de repente la seriedad en el rostro de la muchacha provocó un nudo en la garganta de la morena, que por un instante no supo qué decirle.

-Vaya… lo siento, ¿estuvisteis juntas mucho tiempo?

-¿Cómo? – se acercó un poco, ya que el DJ había subido la música y al parecer no había oído lo que le dijo. Sumika se agachó un poco acercándose a su oído.

-Que si estuvisteis juntas mucho tiempo – se separó lo justo para ver su expresión y poder oír la respuesta de la castaña, que no tardó en llegar.

-Cuatro años, pero ella ha preferido tirarlo todo por la borda porque se sentía "presionada"- acabó haciendo los gestos de las comillas con los dedos – Lo peor es que no sé por qué se sentía presionada, pero bueno, se acabó – encogió los hombros justo antes de beberse el shot que tenía delante de un trago.

-¿Sabes qué te digo? Ella se lo pierde – le sonrió contagiando a la castaña - ¡vamos! Si me gustaran las mujeres me fijaría en ti sin dudarlo, ¿te has visto bien? – la señaló con la mano de arriba abajo y la otra le sonrió de forma coqueta apoyando los brazos en la barra y la barbilla en una mano.

-¿Estás segura de que no te gustan las mujeres? – esa pregunta puso un poco nerviosa a la chica de gafas, que bebió otro trago largo del botellín para ocuparse en algo. Pero cuando la chica puso su mano en su antebrazo, el roce cálido de esos dedos la enmudeció – Estoy segura de que a más de una chica de aquí le gustaría tomarse algo contigo.

-Yo… em… - tosió para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar – La verdad es que no lo tengo claro, no sé qué me gusta.

-¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie? – la pregunta de la chica de vestido llegó llena de incredulidad. La única respuesta de Sumika fue negar con una media sonrisa – Vaya… - un momento de silencio llegó entre ellas mientras el DJ hacía sonar, irónicamente, "Everybody needs a man" – Bueno, como futura psicóloga ¿qué me recomiendas hacer ahora?

-A ver, en primer lugar no beber tanto como para no recordar nada mañana – explicó apartando el vaso del shot vacío de delante de la chica – y segundo, pasarlo lo mejor que puedas. Que mañana cuando pienses en el día de hoy, lo primero de lo que te acuerdes sea esto.

-¿Hablar en la barra con una chica que no sabe qué es lo que le gusta? – dijo con una sonrisa bromista haciendo sonreír a la morena.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿has venido sola? – No la había visto buscar a nadie con la mirada, pero prefería preguntar y así sacar tema de conversación.

-Sí, estaba en mi piso llorando cuando algo me dijo que me merecía salir a disfrutar – la estudiante de psicología le asintió sonriendo cuando la vio mirar un momento en dirección a la multitud y Sumika pudo ver como perdía el color de su cara – Ahora veo que me equivoqué.

-¿Qué ocurre? – a pesar de mirar en la misma dirección, no vio más que gente bailando y besándose, lo normal en aquel lugar.

-¿Ves la chica de mini falda blanca con el pelo castaño oscuro? es mi ex – la vio suspirar un instante antes de mirar de nuevo y la vio allí, un poco más baja que ella, con el pelo suelto por los hombros y con una camiseta de tirantes.

-¿Estás segura? – algo no cuadraba en su cabeza, cómo una preciosa mujer como la que tenía enfrente podía haber estado cuatro años con esa chica que parecía casi una niña.

-La conozco desde hace seis años, claro que sé que es ella- agarró su bolso y dejó el dinero de sus bebidas en la barra – Tengo que irme…

-No, ni se te ocurra – agarró su brazo suavemente, lo justo para que la castaña se girara para mirarla a los ojos – no te tienes que ir de ningún sitio porque alguien entre, sea quien sea.

-Pero… ¿y si me ve? – sintió que temblaba a través del agarre de su brazo y tuvo que reprimir unas ganas extrañas de abrazarla.

-Si te ve le demuestras lo bien que te lo estás pasando, sé que conmigo es difícil, pero podemos fingir – acabó el botellín de un sorbo para evitar mirar la reacción de la muchacha, cuando al comenzar a sonar una canción en particular le dio una idea – Espera, acabo de tener una idea. Baila conmigo.

-¿Qué? – vio la expresión incrédula de la castaña.

-Es la mejor forma de demostrarle a tu ex lo bien que lo estás pasando y de paso, de enseñarle qué es lo que se ha perdido – acabó de explicarle levantando una ceja – Además, deberías aprovechar ahora que solo llevo cuatro cervezas. Así no tengo vergüenza para bailar, pero aún tengo algo de dignidad para no hacer el ridículo, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Sabes qué? – exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa después de pensarlo un instante – ¡vamos a destrozar la pista! – acabó arrastrando a Sumika hasta la pista de baile agarrándola de la mano.

La canción "Don't Call Me Up" estaba a punto de llegar al estribillo, y paradas en la pista delante la una de la otra se miraron un momento. Tras un suspiro entrecortado Sumika agarró las manos de la chica y las colocó en sus hombros y ella le agarró la cintura con una de las manos. La canción era movida, así que pudieron bailar libremente, pero con un leve agarre. Hasta que al llegar al segundo estribillo la mujer del vestido se acercó a Sumika hasta casi pegar sus cuerpos. Casi por instinto Sumika hizo un poco más de presión en la cintura de la chica, acercándola un poco más.

-Dime si nos mira – le susurró al oído, fingiendo que acercaba su cara al cuello de la más alta como parte del baile. Giraron un poco para que la morena pudiera ver en dirección a donde estaba la ex. Definitivamente las había visto, y miraba a Sumika como si quisiera fulminarla con la mirada.

-Vaya que sí – le respondió divertida - ¿Quieres verla? – y pasando el brazo de la más baja por encima la giró hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a ella, pero aún bailando. Poco después la volvió a poner de frente y cuando vio su sonrisa decidió que quería seguir haciéndola reír el resto de la noche.

Después de dos canciones movidas más comenzó una un poco más lenta y la chica de gafas se separó un poco para mirar a los ojos marrones de la castaña. Esperando a que le diera algún indicio de qué hacer. ¿Querría bailar está también? ¿Preferiría volver a la barra? Entonces miró su sonrisa, que arrancó automáticamente otra de su cara. Estaba a punto de comenzar el estribillo de la siguiente canción y seguían paradas mirándose fijamente. Sumika lo achacó al alchohol que seguía en sus cuerpos, siempre le pasaba que el alcohol la hacía quedarse en blanco. Pero solo sentía como las manos de la chica seguían en su cuello, y las suyas seguían en la cintura de la otra, y sus palmas habían comenzado a sudar. Sentía el sudor brotar también en su frente y en su espalda por el movimiento del baile, y entonces un pequeño empujón de otro en la pista de baile la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque fue un empujón lo bastante fuerte para que tuviera que agarrar a la chica de vestido bien fuerte y evitar que se cayera con los zapatos de tacón.

-¿No hace demasiada calor?

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Ambas preguntas llegaron a la vez, lo que provocó la risa floja de la mujeres, y mirando a lados diferentes caminaron hasta otro lugar libre de la barra.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? – preguntó la morena apoyándose en la barra.

-Ron con cola – comenzó a buscar el dinero en su monedero, pero la alta la paró.

-No, yo invito a esta ronda – dijo completamente convencida – He venido aquí tres sábados, este es el que mejor me lo estoy pasando. Y es gracias a ti.

No tardaron mucho en traer las bebidas, la mujer de gafas alzó su botellín para hacer un brindis.

-Por tu cierre de ciclo.

-Y por el nuevo que comienza – ambas bebieron, y Sumika vio la mirada de la castaña fija en la suya mientras bebía de la pajita con una sonrisa. Cuando acabó de beber la vio mover los labios, pero sin oír sonido salir de ellos.

-¿Cómo? – ahora fue Sumika la que se acercó para que le hablara en el oído.

-¿Que cómo te llamas? – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir su aliento tan cerca – Aún no se tú nombre.

-Sumika – le dijo al oído para conseguir que le oyera – Sumika Murasame.

-Yo soy Ushio Kazama – al girarse para decirle su nombre sus narices chocaron y al instante, Sumika se separó.

-Hace calor aquí ¿no crees? – dijo sonrojada desabrochándose la camisa. Intentaba eliminar aquella sensación extraña del ambiente, aunque no creía haberlo conseguido.

-Eres buena bailando – le dijo mientras miraba atentamente cómo se sacaba la camisa – Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Mi madre decía que si sabes pelear sabes bailar, parece que tenía razón – explicó apoyando un codo en la barra para quedar de frente a la chica de vestido.

-¿Sabes pelear entonces? – Sumika se fijó en cómo comenzó a juguetear con la pajita del vaso con una sonrisa.

-¡Ey, estás hablando con la segunda mejor karateka de Japón! – se señaló con el pulgar fingiendo altanería de una forma bastante cutre – Pero, háblame de ti, ¿Trabajas, estudias?

-Estudio, filología y literatura japonesa – comenzó a explicar mientras colocaba su pelo detrás de la oreja, y al seguir el movimiento con la mirada la morena extrañó esas manos en su cuello. Por un instante cerró los ojos fuerte, intentando apartar esa idea de su cabeza. Después de aquella cerveza no bebería más, comenzaba a pensar cosas extrañas para ella – Pero me gustaría encontrar algún trabajo a tiempo parcial, para pagar gastos.

-Ushio – ambas giraron la cabeza en dirección a la voz y la sorprendió muchísimo ver que la ex de la chica estaba allí, mirando directamente a la chica castaña – me gustaría hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar contigo Yuki – ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, y al notar la tensión en el ambiente, Sumika dejó de apoyarse en la barra para erguirse mostrando todos sus ciento setenta y cinco centímetros.

-Ya veo lo mal que estabas – continuó casi gritando la chica de falda blanca, para superar la música – Lo rápido que me has cambiado por otra – acabó señalando a Sumika, que frunció el ceño, al ver la cara cabizbaja de la chica de vestido.

-Oye, no quiere hablar contigo, déjala en paz – dijo dando un paso para poner un brazo entre las dos.

-¿En serio Ushio? – continuó hablando después de mirar a la mujer de gafas de arriba abajo, lo que la molestó más – Nunca pensé que te gustarían las marimachos.

-Véte, o te las vas a ver conmigo – acabó de colocarse entre ellas, mirando de frente a la tal Yuki.

-¿Algún problema por aquí? – el inconfundible acento alemán de Lotte le hizo mirar en su dirección. Seguía vestida de drag king, vio como miraba con el ceño arrugado la situación.

-No te preocupes, ya se iba – contestó Sumika mirándola desafiante mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba, no sin antes echarle una mirada a la chica que la morena tenía detrás.

-¿Estás bien? – oyó a Lotte preguntar y estuvo a punto de responder hasta que se giró. No le preguntaba a ella, sino a la chica de vestido, que había comenzado a llorar.

-Si, gracias – agarró el pañuelo que le ofrecía caballerosamente – Es mi exnovia.

-Me alegra que no sigas con ella, soy Charlie-M, para lo que desees preciosa – acabó besándole el dorso de la mano siguiendo su papel de caballero seductor, a lo que Sumika rodó los ojos.

-Muchas gracias, yo soy Kazama Ushio – se presentó forzando una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¡Sumika! – unos brazos menudos la abrazaron por detrás, y al girarse vio a Akemi - ¿Qué te ha parecido mi actuación? – la voz adorable de chica inocente de Akemi llegó a los cuatro, que la miraron.

-Sabes de sobra que siempre me gusta – le respondió la morena apartándose un poco.

-Para mis ojos siempre serás la artista más bella de ese escenario – le dijo Charlie acercándose y sonrojándola. La morena miró en dirección a la chica castaña.

-¿Qué tal estás? – se volvió a acercar a la barra mientras la chica acababa de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien, aunque creo que me iré a casa – miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca – Es tarde y estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Tienes cómo volver? – miró un instante alrededor buscando a la ex de Kazama con la mirada. No la vio por ningún lado. Pero aún así prefería acompañar a la chica – puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres.

-No tienes por qué – volvió a colocarse el mismo mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, Sumika pensó que tal vez fuese un signo de nerviosismo, pero descartó automáticamente la idea al ver su sonrisa un poco triste – Puedo pedir un taxi…

-No me fio de los taxistas, de verdad me quedo más tranquila si te acompaño – había visto en las noticias más de un acoso a mujeres solas en los taxis, y como la feminista que ella misma se consideraba le parecía impensable dejar a esa chica ir sola – Me despido y nos vamos – y con eso agarró su camisa poniéndosela de nuevo.

Tras despedirse de Akemi y de Charlie-M caminaron entre la gente hasta la salida. El sonido de los altavoces aún seguían retumbando en sus oídos mientras el frío de la madrugada le calaba los huesos.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-En unos apartamentos a tres manzanas de aquí – explicó señalando levemente antes de sacar una pequeña rebeca de su bolso – Podemos ir andando si quieres.

-¿No te duelen los pies? – señaló los zapatos de tacón de la chica. Ella nunca se había puesto unos, pero se imaginaba que le tendrían que doler.

-Llega un momento en el que te acostumbras – se encogió de hombros acabando de colocarse la rebeca – Bueno, ¿vamos?

-Tú me dices por dónde ir.

Y así comenzaron a caminar lentamente en dirección a la casa de Kazama. Las calles por las que andaban estaban vacías casi por completo de peatones y de vez en cuando algún coche o moto pasaba a lo largo de la carretera.

-¿No se molestarán porque me hayas acompañado? – la voz de la castaña rompió el silencio del barrio.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Akemi y Charlie? – esperó un momento hasta que vio la cabeza de Ushio asentir - ¡Que va! Además, si no hubiera sido por ti habría pasado toda la noche sola. Si se molestan que se aguanten – acabó con una sonrisa.

-¿No te importa quedarte sola en la barra mientras ellos están con el resto de Drags? – miró un momento arriba encontrándose con los ojos de Sumika, que los apartó al instante.

-Las veces anteriores si pudieron pasar tiempo conmigo, hoy tenían una reunión con la dueña del local o algo así – le contestó – aunque las veces anteriores ya se me acercaron varias chicas, ya sabes… - vio la ceja levantada de Kazama y se rió – Bueno, eso es otra cosa que debo agradecerte, hoy no he sido asaltada. Al parecer soy el estereotipo perfecto de lesbiana – acabó con un poco de resignación encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No me hables de estereotipos! – de repente se paró un momento, completamente indignada - Estoy harta de los "no pareces lesbiana" – Sumika se paró de cara a ella, con el ceño un poco arrugado - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Llevar una placa? – eso último hizo reír a la morena, que tuvo que colocarse las gafas de nuevo en su sitio después de reír.

-A mi me pasa justo lo contrario y solo porque visto camisas y no me maquillo – agarró la tela de la camisa para darle más énfasis a la frase - Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo decir nada concreto porque aún ni siquiera sé si lo soy o no.

-Esperemos que lo seas entonces, le darías una gran alegría a muchas mujeres – dio un paso pequeño hacia delante, acicalando la camisa en la zona donde Sumika la había agarrado, para quitarle las arrugas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eres guapa, alta, simpática, y un poco andrógina – comenzó a seguir el camino y Sumika tuvo que dar una zancada para llegar a su lado – Eres el prototipo ideal de más de una.

-Disculpa, si estás intentando ligar conmigo, no me interesa. Pero te lo agradezco – repitió las palabras de la castaña, que se río al reconocerlas agarrando el brazo de la morena para aguantar el equilibrio.

Cuando las risas se extinguieron solo quedó el silencio de la calle, una sirena de policía sonó a unas dos calles y Sumika miró al cielo, intentando encontrar alguna estrella para ocupar su mente en algo, pero no había ninguna.

-Es un asco que no se vean ¿no crees? – movió la cabeza en dirección a Kazama, que miraba hacia el cielo también, con una expresión un tanto triste – Mi padre me enseñaba a reconocer las constelaciones cuando acampábamos en verano. Ahora me gusta pensar que están ahí, juntos.

-¿Tus padres?

-Sí, murieron hace unos años – miró un instante al suelo y afianzó un poco el agarre en el brazo de Sumika, como si buscase allí fuerzas para seguir hablando – Cuando vivía en el pueblo con mi abuela les hablaba mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Te entiendo – dijo en un golpe de voz. Posando su mano en la mano de Kazama que le agarraba el brazo – Mi madre cuidaba mucho el jardín de casa de mi padre. A veces le hablo a sus flores favoritas cuando voy de visita – pararon un momento aún en la misma posición.

-Lamento oír eso – sintió la mano de la castaña moverse debajo de la suya, intentando reconfortarla.

-Yo también lamento lo de tus padres – por un pequeño instante Sumika tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de abrazar a la castaña. Pero en lugar de eso se separó de la chica del vestido amarillo.

-Este es mi bloque – dijo entre un suspiro Kazama. Sumika miró arriba a la fachada del edificio, preguntándose cuál de esas ventanas apagadas sería la de la castaña – Sumika, lamento haber llevado la conversación a algo tan íntimo y triste, ahora me da la sensación de que he arruinado la noche.

-No has arruinado nada – le contestó con una sonrisa – me alegra que me hayas hablado de ti.

-¿Vas a volver sola ahora? – preguntó mientras sacaba la llaves de su bolso y comenzaba a jugar con ellas en las manos - ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Prefieres que llame a un taxi?

-No hace falta, no te preocupes – sonrió un momento de medio lado intentando eliminar la preocupación del rostro de la chica – Te recuerdo que sé defenderme – eso último si consiguió sacar una sonrisa de Kazama.

-Aún así… - la vio buscar otro momento en su bolso y le ofreció una tarjeta de visita – Ahí está mi número de móvil. Por favor, avísame cuando llegues a casa – Sumika agarró el trozo de cartulina y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros – Para quedarme tranquila.

-Te hablaré y así puedes guardar el mío también – vio a Kazama asentir y agachar la mirada mirando las llaves entre sus dedos, estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando la vio levantar la cabeza.

-Sumika, yo querría agradecerte lo de esta noche – se acercó todo lo posible a ella y la besó en la mejilla. La sensación consiguió que el pulso de la estudiante de psicología se detuviese un segundo antes de bombear como loco – Gracias.

Y con eso caminó hasta el portal y abrió con la llave. Sumika se quedó petrificada viendo como Kazama se giraba un instante para mirarla y casi susurrarle "Buenas noches" con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Y con eso desapareció tras de la puerta de hierro.

Tuvo que suspirar profundamente para volver a la realidad, en la que estaba en una calle vacía de madrugada y quieta en medio de la acera.

Se dio media vuelta para comenzar el camino hacia el piso que compartía con sus amigos y una extraña idea le llegó a la cabeza.

Quería volver a ver a Kazama Ushio.

Es más, por un instante incluso había deseando que ese beso hubiera sido en los labios. Agitó la cabeza intentando sacar esa idea de la cabeza, pero seguía permanente, insistente. Y como un resumen mental, todas las expresiones de la mujer castaña pasaron por su mente. Sus cejas, sus ojos, su pequeña nariz, la forma en que aparta el pelo de su cara, sus manos sobre su cuello, tan suaves. Su vestido, el escote que le hacía, sus labios cálidos sobre su mejilla.

Llevó la mano izquierda a la mejilla donde la había besado y se detuvo cuando una revelación llegó a su mente.

Esa chica le gustaba. Le gustaban las chicas.

Pero no podía descartar que le gustasen los chicos, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo la sobresaltó, y si era Kazama que se había dando cuenta de su revelación que la llamaba para decirle que ni se le ocurriera. Aquello era una idea idiota, la chica castaña no tenía su número, aún. Disipó las dudas cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla y descolgó.

-¿Lotte?

-¿Estás bien? – oyó la voz de la rubia al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Has llegado a casa? Nosotros estamos de camino.

-Estoy de camino también – reanudó el paso.

-Hey, ¿Quién era esa chica? A la que has acompañado – el tono burlón de la alemana era inconfundible.

-La he conocido hoy, ahora os cuento cuando llegue a casa.

-¡Okey! – sabia que con eso su compañera estaría a punto de colgar el móvil. Así que se apresuró para evitarlo.

-Oye, Lotte.

-¿Si? – Sumika se quedó un instante en silencio, intentando idear cómo decirlo.

-¿Recuerdas el meme que me dijiste antes de salir de casa esta noche?

-¿El de "People are bi"? – supo que le extrañaba el rumbo de la conversación, pero la morena se lo dejaría claro.

-Sí – suspiró un momento y miró al cielo negro, sin estrellas. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a la castaña – Creo que yo también lo soy.

**NdA: Saludos! Dejo esto por aquí después del enorme parón que he hecho. Podéis lanzarme cosas si queréis (pero blanditas xD) **

**Aquí dejo esta idea loca que se he ocurrió en el Orgullo de mi ciudad. Os recomiendo que lo leáis oyendo de fondo las canciones que voy poniendo para que entréis en el ambiente, ya que son en las que me he basado para escribir esta pequeña locura. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis!! Espero vuestras impresiones! **


End file.
